


This Doesn't Hurt

by LakhesisdiAngelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Blood Loss, Boarding School, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Character Death, Cutting, Death, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Friendship, Love, M/M, Multi, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakhesisdiAngelo/pseuds/LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has run his whole life, from place to place, his mother was dead so was his sister and it was all his dads fault. Nico always wore an Aviator jacket to hide all the cuts and bruises he had. His father was a drunk, and often took out the fact Maria and Bianca was dead on Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Doesn't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's human, no gods, no goddesses, no demigods.  
> Contains: Angst, Scars, comforting, boarding schools, foster homes, borderline suicide, depression, smut, and death.

 “You disgust me! Get the fuck out of my house you nuisance!” Nico's father, Aides, screamed. Nico had skipped school for the twenty second time, he hated that place because everyone practically hated him just because he wasn't like everyone else. When Nico didn't budge in the slightest bit, Aides raised a hand and struck his son. 

Nico flinched and pressed a hand against where his father had struck him, his therapist told him to stay calm in this type of situation but everything sort of snapped. “Shut the fuck up! I'm sick and tired of your ass!” His hands shook slightly, he was sick of it all. Everything. 

The Italian male moved away from that room and headed to his room, he shoved his most important belongings in a bag, along with a few hundred dollars. He was gone again. 

When he was outside of the house he could hear his father throw things around in rage, shaking his head a bit he pulled out his phone and dialed one of the most familiar phone numbers, Percy's. It rung for a few minutes before the other male picked up, “Hello? Nico?” 

Nico stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke in a low tone. “Percy, do you think I can stay are your house for a while?” 

“Why what happened? You're okay right?” Concern seemed to lace Percy's words, Nico had always been like a little brother to him. 

Nico knew Percy couldn't see him, but he shook his head and spoke. “I'm fine...I just..I can't stay at my house anymore..” 

Percy often got this call from Nico, he said the same things, the same things happened. Nico would come over to his house and Sally, Percy's mom, would take care of him and bandage any wounds he would have and then he'd leave a day later. Percy tapped his fingers on the back of his cellphone. “Alright Nico, come over. I'll get Leo, Annabeth and Hazel to come over if you want.” 

Nico let a small pitiful smile wash over his lips. “I don't care about Annie and Leo...Just not Hazel..” He swallowed and closed his eyes lightly. “I'll be there in a few hours.” 

Percy mumbled an alright to him before they both hung up. After a few minutes Nico shifted his bag and headed to his secret place in the woods that was sort of on the way to Percy's house anyways. 

He walked through the woods and shoved his hands into his pocket, his left hand clenched his pocket knife while his right tapped the back of his phone in thought. 

The Italian reached his spot, his eyes flickered to the side before sitting down. His hands immediately went to either side of his as hands explored the ground. He felt every pine needle, every pine cone, every stick, and every patch of grass that was near him. 

Eventually he picked up a stick and pulled his pocket knife out, flipping it open he looked at the red-tinted blade for a moment. The blade use to be a lovely silver color but now it was tainted with his blood. 

Setting the stick down again he pushed up one of his sleeves and counted the number of scars that littered his forearm. Pressing his lips together then he shut his eyes as he moved and dug the blade into his skin and made three lines into his skin. The cuts stung even though it didn't phase him, and the sight of the blood running down his skin made him sort of nuances. 

Nico pressed his shirt on to his arm where the cuts where. Stopping the blood was his main goal for now, only because if went to Percy's house bleeding that certainly would raise some questions. The only ones that really knew that he had cuts and bruises all over his body Sally, and Leo. 

Moving he stood up and then headed out of the woods and towards the Jackson's house. After getting out the woods it took about five minutes to get to Percy's house. 

Once he arrived his gave the door a small rasp, within three Paul, Percy's step dad, opened the door and gave Nico a small smile. Paul knew Nico came over a lot because of his dad but he never asked what happened each time because usually Percy, Leo, and Annabeth usually pressed him for answers. 

Nico nodded to the older male before he was let inside, he had moved to sit down on the couch where he usually did. Anytime he came over they had a 'process,' Sally got to him first and then he was allowed to go up to Percy's room where the raven haired male was waiting with the Latino and blond. 

Sally shuffled into the room as soon as Paul shut the door. She moved and pressed her hands to his face, moving his head to the side some to examine the visible parts of him. Sally looked up, “Paul, can you go get the medical supplies and take them to our room?” Paul nodded. Sally grabbed Nico's forearm which made him flinch, even though she seemed not to notice she did. Sally pulled him into her and Paul's room. 

“Nico, did he hurt you?” She spoke in a kind of stern motherly voice like she did when he came over. 

The Italian shook his head. “He only hit me...That's it..” His eyes darted to the ground, he couldn't bare to tell her that he had inflicted damage on himself before he came. Sally got upset anytime she found a new scar on his body, then insisted that she and Paul should adopt him to keep him safer but Nico refused her each and every time. 

“Take the jacket off.” She ordered. Nico hesitated for a moment. Soon the jacket came off, and Sally's eyes became sad as she saw the dry blood clinging to his forearm. 

Percy's mom frowned a bit and looked up to Paul as he walked into the room with the first-aid kit. She knew that Nico didn't like many people seeing him in this state so she moved over to the other and then took the box of medical supplies from his then shooed him out the room. 

Nico shifted from where he stood and sat on the plush bed. Sally turned to him. “Show me.” 

He gave a small groan, “Yes ma'am.” He held out his arm showing her the new marks that lay on his arm. She let out a soft breath before kneeling in front of him and began cleaning the wounds. Every time she'd touch the cuts with the rubbing alcohol he'd flinch and made a small whine. 

Sally glanced up at Nico and shook her head a bit. “I've already told you, you wouldn't have to go through this pain if you didn't do this.” She shook his arm a bit and began bandaging the wounds up. 

It didn't take her long to finish but once she was done she placed a light kiss on the raven haired boys head and told him to run along. Nico let out small sigh as he slipped his jacket back on and exited her room and headed up to Percy's. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment before pressing the door open and to his surprise, not really, Annabeth and Leo were already there. 

As soon as he slid into the room and shut the door all there eyes were on him. Swallowing slightly he stood there for a moment and then his eyes darted to the floor. He always felt like a basket case when everyone stared at him, it was weird. 

Percy moved from his chair and over to Nico, placing a hand on his shoulder just to comfort him a bit. “You're alright right, Nico?” The Italian hated to lie to the people who cared for him but he nodded a small yes. 

They didn't stand there that long before Nico moved to sit between Annabeth and Leo, then Percy returned to his seat. Annabeth looked at Nico for a moment and tried to determine what to say, she was always a smart person but sometimes she said the wrong things to the Italian. Leo, who was less worried about the wrong and right things to say spoke: “So Neeks, when are you just gonna move out and move in with one of us so we don't have to do this like every week? My mom thinks I'm doing drugs or something.” 

Nico's eyes flashed to Leo for a moment, and sort of glared at him. “My dad would rather kill me first than let me move out, Valdez.” 

Leo scratched the side of his face, and Percy glanced to the ceiling as if he was saying a little prayer. Annabeth's eyes lit up. “What if one of us adopted you? Not me of course, my house is full.”

Nico looked at the blond female, “Jeez Annabeth I didn't know you cared so much.” Sarcasm was laced thickly in his words. 

Annabeth frowned a bit and pushed his head to the side. Percy chuckled lightly. “My mom would have a field day with you Nico.” 

Leo laughed slightly. “I could ask my mom, we have a couple spare rooms she wants to fill.” He paused and gave Nico a small wink. “Just don't fall in love with me.” Nico narrowed his eyes and moved to swat Leo in the back of his head. When Nico hit Leo in the back of his head it usually meant 'in your dreams.'

Usually when Nico came over and they were all there they just sat there and joked with each other, and usually by the time night fell, the pain Nico felt numbed. 


End file.
